


They'll never hurt you again

by McChicken221



Series: The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Police Brutality, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221
Summary: Futaba returns home from shopping, only to find Ren in the middle of a panic attack.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba
Series: The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054952
Kudos: 23





	They'll never hurt you again

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly more angsty fic, but there is still a bit of fluff in there.

"Ren-ren! I'm back!" Futaba exclaims, walking through the front door of the house. It's been three days since Futura and Ren shaved their heads, and whilst they don't regret it, they also don't want to risk getting sunburns on their heads whenever they head out. Because of this, Futaba decided to go out and buy them matching headscarves. 

But instead of Ren running to hug her, she instead hears him crying softly. Futaba becomes instantly worried, and dashes into the direction of the voice. When she reaches the living room, she sees that the TV is on, with Ren curled up in a ball on the couch, shaking violently. "Ren-ren? What happened?" She asks worryingly. As soon as she touches his shoulder trying to comfort him, Ren immediately flinches "Don't hurt me!" He shouts , and she quickly pulls back. He begins to cry, shaking more violently than before. "P-please don't h-hurt me..." Ren sobs out, and Futaba's heart breaks. 

"Ren, relax it's just me, your sister Futaba" she says slowly and gently, "you're here at home, no one here is going to hurt you" she says as she slowly wraps her arms around Ren's small body. Ren flinches again, but he looks up to see Futaba's worried face. "'Taba?" He asks quietly. Futaba smiles, "yes Ren-ren, it's me." She slowly pulls Ren onto her lap, placing his head on her chest. Futaba rocks them both back and forth, stroking Ren's head, comforting him until he calms down.

"You ok?" Futaba asks gently after the tears die down. "Y-yes, thank you 'Taba." Ren whispers. Futaba kisses his head, "no problem, do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Ren hesitates, but then nods. "N-nightmare. I was back in that i-interrogation room with the p-police. They kept on h-hitting me. When I woke up I couldn't find you, so I began panicking, and curled up in a ball, and kept thinking about the nightmare. When you touched me I thought it was the police." He explains with a shaky voice, almost on the verge of tears again.

Futaba just tightens her hug, kissing Ren on the head again. "Oh Ren-Ren, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I promise that I'll protect you, you will never have to go through that experience again, I'm so proud of you." Futaba whispers into his ears, continuing to rock them, stroking his head.

They stay like this for awhile, Ren never leaving her lap. "So why weren't you here?" Ren asks, after calming down. "Oh right I almost forgot about that. I went out and bought you a gift!" Futaba says with a smile. She reaching out to the shopping bag, and pulls out the two headscarves. "I bought these to keep our heads protected from the sun. Plus I thought you would look adorable wearing this." Ren looks at the scarf with sparkles in his eyes, "can we try them on now?" Ren asks excitedly.

Futaba smiles and nods. She grabs the black patterned one and wraps it around Ren's head, tying it at the back, and she wraps the orange patterned one around her own head. "How do I look?" Ren asks shyly. Futaba smiles and kisses him on the nose, "cute, it looks really good on you." Causing Ren to lightly blush.

"You want to show these to Sojiro?" Futaba asks with a grin. Ren smiles and nods, hopping off Futaba's lap. When Futaba gets up, she pulls Ren into a quick hug, "I'll protect you, as long as I'm here, no one will ever hurt you again. I love you so much Ren-ren." Futaba murmurs, kissing him on his head. Ren slightly tears up, wrapping his arms tightly around his sister, whispering "love you too 'Taba."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
